User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Loneliness' Echo, In A Empty Shell The hunt for animal blood, according to Carlisle, was supposed to become easier with time. Now, I think he was talking out of his ass, because there's no way that could get easier. Every time I tried to grab that damn deer, it escaped. I ended up covered in blood, and mud, I got more blood down my clothes, than in my mouth. It was different, I'll admit that. I still wished I could eat normal food, but well, that'll just be another thing to hate those murdering dumbasses for. After the hunt, Carlisle lead me down to the stream, so I could wash off the blood and dirt. He also explained to me all the new strengths I would have, now in this form. Like, I had super strength - that'll come in handy for a fight, I would have to tone it down though, because I'd end up killing someone. I also had super speed, that could out run just about anything. To me, I was starting to sound more like a frickin' super hero, than a vampire. "Avoiding going outside when it's sunny would be wise, because you will sparkle," Carlisle told me, as I washed the blood out of my hair. "So I did change into a frickin sparkly butterfly?" I asked, with a slight sarcastic edge. I figured that he'd be offended or something, but no such luck. Instead, he laughed. "You are exactly how Nayte described you." "That loser has been talking about me?" I demanded. I made a mental note to kick his ass. "It was Nayte that brought you to the hospital, yet he has stayed away from you during your transformation," Carlisle replied. After that, Carlisle left me near the stream. He suggested that I stay away from town for a while, in case the smell of blood tempts me to kill, but I decided not to take any notice of what he said. I had no intention of killing anyone, no matter how much I craved their blood. The run back to Forks didn't take to long, only a couple of seconds, with the new acquired speed. I had to slow down though, when I got close to town, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. No such frickin' luck, everyone looked at me, I was the sole survivor of the Pepper family massacre. Their voices followed me, everywhere I went, they intended it to be a whisper, but I could still hear them. I felt like some kind of freak show, in a circus. I stopped near a bakery, I realised, that I had no where to go to. My house would be a crime scene investigation site, I was homeless. I carried on walking, until I was outside a antique shop, there was a grandfather clock in the window, the time was 11:45am. I realised that I should have gone to school, just because I was a sparkly version of the undead, doesn't mean I shouldn't go to school. Screw what Carlisle said, I'm going to life a normal life, and I don't give a damn what he says about it. He left me alone, halfway up a mountain, for frick sake. Shortly after entering the school building, I realised it was a mistake. The smell of blood was so strong, every time someone walked past me, I wanted to pounce on them, and suck out every last drop of their blood. I stopped by my assingned locker, and opened it. Inside was a brown paper bag, I grabbed it, and started hyperventilating in it, get the smell of blood out of my nostrils. Bella and Edward walked passed me, I heard Bella ask Edward, "Is she?" "Yes," Edward replied, as he led her away. I didn't frickin' care what they was frickin' talking about, I just had to get out of here. The smell was way too frickin' strong. I ran to the girl's bathroom, and locked myself in a stall. Stop thinking that way! These are people, not food... I thought, over and over, hoping the thought would sink in. '''Control yourself! You are Cody Pepper, not a murdering vampire.' '' '''It gets easier with time.' ''I recognised the voice in my head as Nayte. '''Where the frick are you?' '' '''On the roof, come join me, if you're brave enough.' '' '''Oh, it is so on, Asshole!' '' The hallway was empty, probably because everyone was in class. I snuck up to the roof, not that any teachers could catch me, because I could quickly hide and they wouldn't know. It didn't take me that long to get up on the roof, I smirked at Nayte, as he turned and looked at me. "A vampire, huh?" I asked, rhetorically. "Vampires are just myths," he said, in a slight jokey way. "I'll show you myth!" I snapped, in a jokey way. I chased him around the roof a few times, the dumbass jumped onto a nearby tree, so I had to jump after him. We jumped from tree to tree, and before I knew it, we was atop of a mountain. I felt better being away from both Forks High School, and Forks in general. Mostly because there wasn't any humans up here to taunt me with their sweet smelling blood. I jumped at Nayte, as he jumped from his current tree hiding place, and bumped into him in the air. We plummeted through the air, crashing into the snow. I landed crouching over Nayte, pinning him to the ground. Some snow dripped onto my hand, to me it felt warm. That was a strange sensation, because snow had always been cold. I walked towards the cliff edge, and looked down at forest of trees below. It was hard to believe that I'd climbed all the way up here, like it was nothing at all. Maybe I could get used to this. Category:Blog posts